A generic laser needle is known from DE 203 09 976 U1. This utility model describes a new device for acupuncture using laser radiation. With this device, as in all other known devices for laser acupuncture, the end pieces, the so-called laser needles, must be brought into direct contact with the skin of the patient in order to permit the laser radiation to be optimally directed into the tissue. This ensures a high energy density at the acupuncture point.
The abovementioned utility model also describes a laser needle for combined laser needle/electric acupuncture. This laser needle includes an optical fiber, e.g. a glass fiber or a glass-fiber-analog plastic fiber, which is surrounded by a current-conducting jacket. In addition to the laser beam brought into the tissue via the optical fiber, stimulation current is transmitted into the skin or tissue of a patient via this jacket. In the professional world, this laser needle has come to be known under the name “Weber needle.”
Another device for acupuncture using laser radiation is described in EP 1 337 298 A1. The laser needle used in connection with this device is not suitable for electric acupuncture. An attachment element which can be displaced on the housing of the laser needle is provided for attaching the laser needle to the body of a patient. In the disclosed embodiment, it consists of a shaft, which can be pushed onto the housing of the laser needle and transitions into a disk at its lower end. The attachment element consists of rubber and is held on the laser needle by static friction between the shaft and the housing. In another embodiment, a clamp fastens the attachment element to the laser needle. Arranged on the bottom side of the disk is a double acting adhesive ring, which is used to attach the attachment element and thereby the laser needle to the body of a patient.
It has been scientifically proven that both laser needle acupuncture and also electric acupuncture on specific points of the human body produce detectable changes in the nervous system (improvement in oxygen supply, of blood flow, and of metabolic activity). It can therefore be assumed that application of laser light combined with stimulation current at multiple points simultaneously will bring about a considerably augmented effect in treatment and thereby a substantial improvement in the therapeutic effectiveness of the system used. Combined laser needle/electric acupuncture is therefore of considerable relevance to medical policy and health policy.